Steam turbines include static nozzle assemblies that direct flow of a working fluid into turbine buckets connected to a rotating rotor. The nozzle construction (including a plurality of nozzles, or “airfoils”) is sometimes referred to as a “diaphragm” or “nozzle assembly stage.” Buckets, such as those in the last stage of the turbine, have a base with a dovetail that are sized to fit within corresponding dovetail slots in the rotor. Many last stage buckets are of significant length and have a substantial weight. During low speed (also known as, turning gear) operation, the buckets have the ability to move within the rotor dovetails where they are retained. This undesirable movement can cause significant wear on the bucket and/or rotor dovetail slots. This wear on the buckets and dovetail slots can cause outages, require repairs, and incur undesirable costs.